Secrets PROMO
by passionately happy
Summary: After Chad leaks Sonny's most deepest, darkest secrets to the press, Sonny spirals into depression and heartbreak. This is the PROMO for "Secrets"!
1. Promo 1

Since "Secrets" is doing well, I decided I wanted to make a promo for you guys!

My first promo story... whew! Let's see how it turns out ;)

* * *

**~.~**_ Secrets_ **~.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**P R O M O**

"HOW COULD YOU?"

"Oh, funny, funny, little Sonny. I'm the greatest actor of my generation. I can do anything I want, when I want."

"BUT MY SECRETS? WHY THEM?"

"Whatever. Didn't you expect us to ruin you guys somehow? Besides, it's easy to get a secret from the most worthless, naive stupid random."

**From T W I H A R D 3 6**

"Have I ever told you how much I love you? Even if it isn't right for us to be together, I still love you."

"I can't do this."

**Comes a story of depression and betrayal...**

The razor dragged down Son-Alison's arm. It was the fifth day since she was kept captive in this _hell_, and her predator was out, getting who-knows-what.

She cut her forearm as she approached her wrist, and paused. Could she really do this?

Then Chad's voice cut through her head like knives, reminding her why was she in this state. Her resolve returned, stronger than ever.

_Just one cut, and it'll be over._

**Of friendship...**

"Thanks for saving me back there, guys."

Tawni handed Sonny a cup of hot chocolate, filled to the brim with mini-marshmallows. "It was no problem, Sonny."

"Isn't that what we're for?" chimed Zora, clutching her own cup.

And then something happened, something that used to make time stop.

Sonny Monroe _Smiled._

**Romance.**

"Sonny, I said I was sorry." he said, clutching her arm.

"No... I could never forgive you! You made me spiral into depression! You took advantage of me! No-"

She was cut off by his lips to hers.

**And Drama.**

"Do you know how much you've killed me, Sonny? I loved you. More than I've loved myself. I wanted you. I needed you. And now, I'm going to get what I've wanted... what I've been thriving for the past two years."

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

**S E C R E T S **

**

* * *

**

_Got no reason_  
_Got no shame_  
_Got no family_  
_I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So will you read it?**  
**


	2. Sneak Peak: Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey!

SECRETS is already on Fanfiction. I just decided to make a PROMO story for it!

Here is the l i n k: .net/s/6232713/1/Secrets

What are you waiting for? Go NOW!

For people who already read it, here's the teaser for Chapter Seven!

* * *

~.~ Chapter Seven~.~

**T E A S E R**

(They call it that for a reason, folks!)

~.~

Something was different.

Exactly that. There was something different about today. Tension between Mackenzie Falls and So Random seemed to calm down.

Chad breathed a sigh of relief when Tawni didn't come to his set to assult him like she usually does; probably because of Sonny forgiving him.

_I knew she couldn't resist me._

Wearing that arrogant look on his face, he sauntered over to the So Random! set_. _He walked down the halls in a pompous matter_, _and procceded to knock on Tawni and Sonny's door.

Then he heard a sob.

Channeling his inner Mackenzie, he kicked open the door with a karate-like stance. The open door revealed the So Random! cast gathered on the floor, crying and holding each other's hands.

"W-what happened?" he asked, almost not wanting to make a snide, arrogant comment.

"Sonny." The little random-Flora? Nora?- wept. "She's gone."

* * *

**A/N: **It's going to come soon! Be patient, my friends :)


	3. Sneak Peak: Chapter 8

**A/N: **School Time! Technically, there's three weeks left of summer, but hard not to consider this the final week. What's left on your summer fun to-do list?

This story is sooo close to be finished! I'm trying to reach 100+ reviews; you guys up for the challenge? Okay then. Game on. :)

So this is a sneak peak of Chapter 8 of Secrets. And yes in the PROMO, there's some Channy, but I'm sorry, it just won't fit, since Chad was such a b*stard.

Did I surprise you there ;)?

* * *

~.~

_Condor Studios_

_11:11 pm_

_So Random! prop house  
_

It was go time.

Zora gathered up the cast in the Prop House, who was each armed with a Verizon cell phone ("Verizon covers roughly the wilderness." Zora had stated earlier.), a backpack full of water, snacks and a first aid kit, and a change of clothes. The cast nodded appreciatively; Zora had done well.

Zora carried her own supplies. A rope, a knife, a flare gun and some duct tape. In her pouch was Sonny's journal; she had a feeling she'd be needing it. She smiled as she held her iPhone(Verizon warranty.) as she checked off the cast's names and supplies in the iPhone's notes.

"Is everyone wearing camoflauge?" she whispered. Nico and Grady nodded. Tawni huffed. Apparently she wasn't happy because there was nothing _shiny _on her camoflauge hoodie.

At least she had her Cocoa Mocho Cocoa.

"Who's driving?" asked Zora.

"Me." Nico rubbed his hands together.

"Alright. Let's move!" She hustled the cast out of the Prop House and into the Los Angeles Moonlight.

_We're coming Sonny..._

~.~

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter will be up tommorrow! :) At least before school starts for me!


	4. Sneak Peak: Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sneak Peek alert! Chapter Nine is on the way!

This is Sonny's journal entry which is within Chapter Nine.

This was written a day before Sonny got kidnapped. :)

* * *

_August 2nd, 2010_

_I hate my life._

_Just a few weeks ago, Chad Dylan Cooper, the devil spawn himself, leaked all my deepest darkest secrets to the press. And now, he just treats me like a piece of shit, like nothing ever happened between us. I don't know what he's doing it for- maybe the ratings or something? Probably, since the cast of Mackenzie Falls is desperate for their show to be number one. Insecure freaks._

_Sure, it's only three fucking secrets. But you never know- maybe my dad or Hal would hunt me down and kidnap me because of him. And the secrets that he had leaked had driven my mother out of the house. She's probably back in that mental health facility- Maybe the Reserve in Hollywood? I don't care. It's not my buisness anymore. _

_See what you did, Chad? You-you Son of a bitch- had ruined my life. I can't even consider my real family family anymore. And I wonder: where's that heart, Chad? Because I highly doubt there's one, considering what you had done to me. _

_What kind of person would look at how he's destroyed someone and be proud of it?_

_Remember all those moments Chad? The prom? The fake date? Musical chairs? But what sticks out to me is all the bad moments- when you conned me for that interview with Santiago, when you pulled me away from So Random! for your personal gain, when you- well, when you did everything. _

_I don't want to stay here. But I have to for my friends. They are the only reason I'm staying here. And even if I try something, I know they'll stop me. They're the reason I believe in life._

_And it would hurt them too much if they knew what I do everyday._

_And what I'm about to do right now._

_Cut._

_-Alison Monroe_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Chapter will be up tommorrow if I get the chance :)_  
_


	5. Introducing

**A/N: **Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. One review for _Secrets_ Chapter Twelve.

Hmph.

Anyway, if you read **SECRETS **Chapter Twelve, then you'd know that I introduced a new character to the series: Miss Sarah Hampton. This is considered as an extra, just to let you know about the newest member of the clan.

Anyways... enjoy!

* * *

~.~

_Name: _Sarah Mackenzie Hampton

_Age: _12

_Birthdate: _Febuary 14th, 1998

_Birthplace: _Dallas, Texas

_Hometown: _Los Angeles, California

_School: _Hollywood Arts

_Course: _Dance program

_Speciality of Dance? _Ballet, Jazz, Contemporary

_Dream: _To make it into Julliard and maybe the Top 20 of _So You Think You Can Dance_.

Favorite_ Dancers?: _Her jazz dance teachers, Marielle and Colleen. And Sarah Lane from the American Ballet Theatre.

_Inspirations? _Her best friend Zora and her contemporary dance teacher Kristie. Also Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Review? **


	6. Sneak Peek: Chapter 13

**A/N: **I haven't used this promo story for a long time... so here! :D

Enjoy your sneak peek, lolly. ;)

* * *

~.~

_Cooper Mansion_

_Beverly Hills, CA  
_

_1:58 pm_

"I said I was sorry!" Trevor said as a last plea as Chad got out of the car.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chad glared. Slamming the door, he took off his tuxedo jacket and threw it at his car. "Now take my car and go home!"

With one last pleading look, Trevor zoomed out of the mansion lot.

Chad rolled his eyes. He vigoriously stabbed the key into the door and kicked it open.

_Damn. So freakin' dirty._

"ROSA!"

"Yes, Mr. Cooper?" A little voice squeaked from the kitchen and out stepped a petite girl holding a dining plate.

"Look around." Chad pointed to the living room. A bag of chips was strewn down onto the floor and pictures of Sonny were splattered everywhere. Extra bottles of Mackenzie Falls water lay across the floor in a scattered manner.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir." Rosa winced. "I'll get right on that."

"Nope." Chad said, marching over to Rosa. Picking up the plate, he threw it on the floor.

Rosa stared at the shattered pieces in horror.

"You will get on that, Rosalie. NOW DO IT BEFORE YOU GET FIRED!" he boomed.

"Yes, sir." she squeaked.

"Good." he smirked. Kicking off his shoes, he threw it into the mess _he made_ and smirked. "Good night, Rosalie."

As Chad marched up the stairs, Rosa stared tiredly at the mess she was bound to clean up.

"Okay. Where's the mop?"

~.~


End file.
